What a Afternoon, a Taiora story
by Axoriomon the Digital Knight
Summary: When Sora runs to Tai to tell him that she got into a fight with her mother, Tai comforts her and helps her make up. this is my first story and is a Taiora. Please oh please review.


**What An Afternoon **(I do not own Digimon)

It was late afternoon and the sun was beginning to set as Tai was walking home after a horrible day at school and a very boring afternoon. He was gloomy and upset about how the day turned out when he heard someone calling his name.

"Tai!"

Tai turned around to see Sora crash into him causing both of them to end up sprawled on the ground. As Tai tried to stand up, he noticed that Sora was crying.

"What's wrong Sora?" He said as he watched her crying, filling his heart with sadness.

"M-My mom and I had a big fight and s-she hit me. I can't believe she slapped me! I-I ran out and I still can't believe how horrible it was. I-I don't know if I can go back and face her again…" After this, Sora couldn't seem to quite crying.

"Sora, it's ok. Don't be sad, it'll be alright. Here come with me." Tai then helped her up and walked her over to the park. When they got there, he sat her down on a swing and sat on one right next to her.

"Now Sora, you and your mom are going to fine, it was just a fight. You two will just make up and forget all about it, just like any other fight."

"B-But Tai, she hit me. My mom has never done that before… I don't think I could forgive myself either after what I said." Sora looked down and began to cry again.

"I-I just can't g-go back there… w-we both said some real mean things to each other. Oh Tai what will I do?" As she looked up, she saw Tai smiling that goofy grin of his.

"Well what do you think?" He said while smiling, "You're going to say you're sorry to her. Now come on Sora, don't cry. Come on smile, everything's going to be ok. Trust me." Tai then got up and held out his hand to her. Sora then wiped away her tears, smiled, and took Tai's hand.

"Oh Tai, thank you." Suddenly, Sora hugged Tai, catching him of guard. He then hugged her back and whispered, "Sora, I'll always be here for you."

Tai then separated and told Sora, "Now go home and apologize to her." He then gave her a smile and gently pushed her towards home.

"Ok Tai I will! I don't know what I would do without you!" Sora yelled as she smiled and ran towards home.

Tai said to himself, "I don't know what I would do without you either, Sora." He then smiled and turned around to head back home, thinking about how his day had suddenly changed and about that beautiful Sora. Oh how much happier he felt now.

_The Next Day, Saturday__  
_

Tai was walking towards where Sora's mother's flower shop stood. He was about to walk up to the shop when Sora walked out. He then froze, and was about to turn away when Sora noticed him and called him over.

Tai walked up to Sora and gathered himself together to begin to speak. He tugged on his collar and said, " Hi Sora, How did it go with your mom?"

Sora replied, "Oh its fine, everything is back to normal now that we've made up. Thanks so much Tai, it really helped when you were there."

"Aw, it was nothing. You know i'll always be here for you." Tai said this as he started grinning. As he started thinking about what he came over to say, his face started to turn red and he stopped grinning as he kept thinking. He just couldn't help notice how beautiful Sora looked, especially when she smiled like she was doing at the moment. This thought just caused him to redden even more and start sweating.

Sora's smile then became worried as she looked at Tai and asked him, "Tai, are you okay? Your face is really red and your sweating. Are you sick?"

Tai then tried to get his bearings and finally was able to speak, "I-I'm alright. I-I was just, um, wondering if you have anything to do t-this... a-afternoon?"

"Um, no, I don't have anything to do actually. Why do you ask?"

"W-W-Well I was just wondering if you, um, want to do anything like go out and um..." Tai broke up and couldn't continue with his sentence._ Damn, I'm messing this up on Tai, you got to make this work!_

"Tai your acting weird. What's going on?"

_Damn it Tai, you've got to do this, you got the crest of courage after all!_ Then, he spoke up again.

"Well I am just wondering if you would like to go out somewhere this afternoon and maybe get a bite to eat?"

Sora's eyes widened as everything started to dawn on her.

"Tai, are you trying to ask me out on a date?" Sora said as she looked into his eyes and started to redden as she saw the truth in his shining, brown eyes.

"Um,well.." Tai said as he began to fall apart once again._ Come on Tai, stay together!_ "Y-Yes Sora I am asking you on a date. Sora I like you. N-No, wait it's more than that. Oh Sora, you always seem to brighten my day and I-I just can't help how I'm always happy when I'm around you! I-I will always be there for you, always! Because well...Sora, I love you!"

Sora stood in shock from his words and then smiling, she started to cry tears of joy and tackled Tai in a hug.

"Oh Tai...yes, I''ll go out with you! Because well... I can't help feeling the same way about you!

Tai was really happy now that he knew she felt the same way and was grinning and crying too when he noticed that the sky was glowing orange, just like Sora's beautiful hair.

"Well It looks like it's already afternoon! Sora, You don't know how happy I am!" Tai said as he began to stand up and help Sora up as well.

"I think I really do know actually." Sora said as she smiled, got up, and grabbed his hand.

"Where too, Sora?"

"Hmm, well i guess we could go get something to eat."

"Okay, I know a great place!"

Then they walked off hand in hand, off to spend the afternoon together, and hopefully the rest of their lives, both thinking about what a fantastic afternoon it has been.

**My first little Taiora story ever! It is a bit short, but I didn't spend too long on it, it just came to me out of no were and i decided to type down this idea. I just want to see if I could still type out a story and find out how to upload this since this is the first time I've done something like this.**


End file.
